


You just don't get it... I will always catch a grenade for you

by lovlessfairy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Against a Wall, Cheating, Hate Sex, Jin is a stupid bastard, Lots of Sex, M/M, and so is Kame, bruno mars is to blame tbh, mentions of jin's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlessfairy/pseuds/lovlessfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Jin at the Bruno Mars concert, which by the way ruined his date, Kame just wanted to go home and hide from his past and from the memory of Akanishi... too bad Jin had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just don't get it... I will always catch a grenade for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in like forever... What can I say, I just couldn't resist after all the rumors of the Bruno Mars concert. BRUNO MARS YOU ARE A GOD!!!! and thanks to Michiru for being my beta! <3<3<3!!!!   
> Ah! and if you want something extra I recommend to listen to Bruno Mars Grenade (Walmart Soundcheck Live)

It’s been years since the last time he sat down and thought about him; years since he last found himself wishing for a future that never was and for feelings that no longer exist. To be completely honest, he knows the exact reason why he’s sitting and staring in the middle of nowhere, alone and looking miserable. If anyone saw him, they would think he’s just lost someone very dear to him, which in a way, is true.

It was the video. The single image he spotted of a little yellow ring in his finger, the biggest and more painful proof of all the “what ifs” in his life. He never thought it would affect him like that, he already saw the news about his marriage and daughter, he saw the pictures, and some reporters even had the guts to ask him about his thoughts about the whole situation, to which he answered with a mischievous smile and walked away, hoping to fool everybody. It worked, true, people did talk about his reaction, but many just said “typical Kame”.

But now, now it was different. He had been away for so long that Kame even began to think that their history didn’t happen, but then he saw his comeback and the fucking ring in his hand. A ring that years ago he thought would have belonged to him, a ring he had dreamed to put on Jin’s finger in some hidden place in whatever country that approved same sex marriage, he had been even researching about adoption. It doesn’t matter anymore.

Destiny had never wanted them together, never wanted them to share a future together. When he thinks about it and looks back at the day they broke up, it all seems so stupid and unimportant. They were younger, he was a workaholic and his boyfriend wanted more time, more days off, but he kept taking jobs and his free time became inexistent. It lasted a few months and then Jin decided to run away and ended it. Of course, it took him several months to finally end it all together and quit the band too. Whatever trace of what they once had was now gone, and so was the stupid hope of happiness Kame always kept well hidden under his workaholic personality.

Funny enough, and even when it was such a devastating blow for both of them, there were not screams involved, not even tears were shed; he said he was tired and couldn’t keep up with someone who thought work was more important than him, and Kame, maybe because of shock or because the second the words came out of his now ex-boyfriend mouth he had become numb, said “Okay”.

Maybe he could have begged. 

But he didn’t, he didn’t do a thing to get back what he thought was his in all his right. Turns out, he learned the hard way, Jin was never his.

And here he was, sitting in a staircase all alone, trying to figure out how things turned out so bad. Out of a bright future he found himself alone, with less work than before and with a band which future was uncertain for the time being. Because destiny was cruel and decided now of all times was the perfect moment for the press to start speculating about KAT-TUN’s lack of work. 

Thank God for the role he got in that family dorama he’d start shooting soon, but now that he thought about it, did it really matter? If late at night after a long day of work his apartment would be as cold as his heart, because nobody would be there to greet him, he would have no one to come back to.

It wasn’t worth it and he knew it, but he needed to work with whatever was left, otherwise he’d drive himself crazy and maybe he’d end up killing someone.

So he just needed to learn to live with it, with all the hurt of watching somebody else live the life it was meant for him. The problem was that he had no idea where to start.

First he needed to get up and leave the staircase that so far had looked like a castle protecting him from every single one of the demons that were hunting him, except of course, the ones that were in his own head. It wasn’t easy to kill something you created yourself, especially if you did it out of pain and desperation.

So with all the strength he had, Kame took a very long deep breath, got up and started to walk, without a clear destination but he needed to move.

He started to walk around the halls of the company; the same halls that once, a long time ago, saw him run and hide, the same walls that saw their first kiss, the silent witnesses of fights, tears, yells and declarations of forever. Lies, all lies. 

He remembered when they used to run through the hallways because they were always late to every single meeting, because in their young minds knowing each other’s bodies was the most important thing in the world. Until Kame started to realize they weren’t kids anymore, and just like if they were part of the lost kids of Neverland, Kame started to grow up and couldn’t fly anymore, just as Jin kept flying higher and higher, out of Kame’s reach.

But what Kame never understood is that you don’t have to stop believing or flying to grow. Growing up never meant to get serious and bored, it was about having fun making your dreams come true, something Jin knew from the very beginning and tried so hard to teach Kame, but he never wanted to learn. That’s why they took different paths in life and Kame realized he had learnt the most important lesson of his a life a little too late.

But know that he finally started to understand; all he had left was regret.

If only he had understood sooner. 

With no desire to drive himself home, he decided to walk through the city, the same one he felt it was constantly attacking him. Flash and lights everywhere, young girls whispering around him once they realized who he was. Things like that, made him frown and realize that maybe Jin was right to walk away. There was no way in hell they could have hidden their relationship from the eyes and ears of the world. They could have tried, they did actually, but it was never enough. 

But he needed to get rid of those thoughts, what's done is done and there was no turning back. He needed to enjoy life and work to make each day like if it was his last and every one of his dreams come true. He owed that much to Jin and himself. 

And so, with a new resolution, he decided it was time to stop mopping and let the past go, at least enough for him to breathe without smelling the scent of Jin everywhere. 

It wasn't easy. Sure, he was happier and truly enjoyed his work, the loneliness of his apartment didn't bother him that much, instead he learnt to enjoy those little moments with himself, he finally learnt to enjoy himself and be the real Kame he always thought was dead. Those days when he didn't question orders were long gone... this is what I am; you can take it or leave it.

Jin would be so proud. 

But, he really needed to stop thinking about Jin and doing everything to make him proud, especially when Jin probably didn’t even think about him. 

Too bad, he couldn't have been more wrong about that one.

Part of this plan of his was to enjoy life just like he always wanted to do and do all the thing he had been forbidding himself for years. That included traveling around the world, especially Paris. He took more projects related to baseball and also got to do different movies. His work with KAT-TUN was more relaxed too, of course he was still the same stubborn, hard headed son of a bitch, but at least as a group they had decided a long time ago to do what they wanted and not what the company expected from them; and that included that stupid absolute secrecy about everything it has to do with Jin's and now Koki's departures. 

Life was getting better and better... too bad he didn't have anyone to share it with. He knew from the beginning it was going to take time to erase Jin from his heart, but nobody told him it would take this long. 

But he still tried, so if a cute girl asked him out, most of the times he said yes, and that’s why he found himself in Chiba waiting in line to the Bruno Mars concert with a beautiful blonde girl. The place was packed. Many familiar faces came to say hello, people who had worked with him in the past and a few friends, many of which looked at him with a mischievous face once he introduced them to his date for the night. 

And that's how the concert began and he was truly enjoying himself for once. Aya was really nice to be around, she usually made him smile with the silliest things, but also there was a tough side of her that showed him the great woman she was. In the middle of the concert she excused herself to go to the toilet, not before telling him they were pretty much the focus of attention of many people. And with a charming smile she walked away, avoiding the looks many girls were giving her. 

As he was still standing and watched her go, he noticed someone sat right beside him in the now empty chair. Kame didn't know if his face betrayed him or not, but nevertheless he sat down and tried to look as casual as he could, knowing many pair of eyes were on them. 

He sat there with his eyes glued to the stage where Bruno Mars was performing a very special version of Granade, and without taking his eyes from the artist he couldn't help but comment "I love this song, you know?” to the person beside him. 

Jin didn't look at him, his eyes staring at the stage, without really seeing it. "I'm not surprised," he said with a little sad smile. 

After a few more seconds of silence, filled only with the American’s singer voice, Jin dared to turn his face and look at his former bandmate.

"Sashiburi,” Jin said trying to hide his nerves with an almost confident smile. Too bad Kame knew him too well not to know he was a freaking nerve wrack on the inside. 

Kame considered very carefully what to say to that. Deep down, he was screaming. Seriously? After all this time, after everything, all Jin had to say was "Sachiburi"? He couldn't fucking believe it. 

But before he could keep with his internal fight, his tongue betrayed him. "You look good," Kame said instead.

“Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't come before, but I saw you were busy with that girl.”

“Aya, her name is Aya.”

“I'm sorry, with Aya.”

“Yeah, we were having fun.”

“I'm sorry if I surprised you.”

”What do you mean with that?” Kame asked, even if he knew exactly why Jin was saying it.

”You look a little startled.”

”You think?”

”Look, I know you’ve been avoiding me like the plague…”

“You know? It’s not that I try to avoid you, we just don’t frequent the same places anymore, so excuse me for looking surprised to see you.”

“I just wanted to know how you are doing. I haven't heard from you in a while, so...”

”I'm doing well.”

”Sure...”

“I'm really doing well.”

“And happy, are you happy?”

“I don't wanna sound rude, but I think you're the last person that should ask me that. Because if my answer is no, we both know whose fault that is, isn’t?” Kame said, still with a smile in his face, aware of all the stares they were getting. “I really think you should leave. They are paying more attention to us than to the concert, and the last thing I need is another scandal with your name on it.”

“Sure, and you're not worried about what the papers are going to say about your mysterious date.”

“Exactly. I don't care.” And with a mischievous smile, Kame stood up, just in time to greet Aya, who was coming back. 

“Kamenashi-kun, wasn't that...?” Aya started to say.

“Nobody,” Kame hurriedly said before Jin's name could get past her lips.

“Oh, okay…” she said confused.

Well that went well Kamenashi, he thought.

After his encounter with Jin, he tried to enjoy the concert, and he did; but for some reason he didn't find Aya as interesting as before. Stupid Jin, why couldn't he just stay away from him? All he did was bringing trouble to his life, one after another. And now he'd have to worry about the rumors and all the crazy theories revolving around their two words exchange, which caused him a terrible headache. 

When it was time to go home, Kame tried to leave in a hurry so he didn't have to see Jin again, and once he was in his car, with Aya in the passenger seat, he finally could breathe with ease again. It was then that he realized he had been trying to hold his breath all this time. 

Aya asked him once and twice if he was okay, and he always answered with a charming smile that he was, hoping the she couldn't see past his bullshit. 

Apparently she didn't, because once they were parked outside her apartment building, she kissed him and invited him to come up with her. Nothing subtle on her invitation. He kissed her back but declined, blaming the headache. 

She knew something wasn't right, but she let it go. She knew him enough to know she wouldn’t be getting any answers anytime soon. 

She saw him drive away, with the promise in her ears that he will call her tomorrow, and she put all her hopes in that promise, because she really, really liked him.

Now that Kame was alone in his car, he couldn't wait to get home and try to forget whatever had happened today. He was having such a good time, and Jin ruined everything. He even felt a little bad for Aya. She was a nice girl, cute, funny, and smart, basically everything Jin wasn't, or that was what Kame liked to believe.

He was desperately looking for someone who didn't remind him of Jin, but it was so damn hard. He had his life on track, but his heart didn't follow the plan, it had a plan of its own, which was never good. 

God, he needed to get to his apartment and hide under his sheets, hide from the world and from the memory of Jin, his smell, and specially that little hurt he felt because Jin had not once called him by his name. Maybe it was for the best, one thing was to have Jin trying to make small talk, but to hear him say his name, it would have been the most exciting and heartbreaking thing that could have happened to him right then. And they had been surrounded by an audience, so it was a good thing Jin hadn’t said it. 

It was a good thing... right?

Finally he got home, the same empty apartment with hidden memories in every single corner. 

Kame was taking off his shoes when there was a loud bang at the door. "Who the fuck dares to bother me at this time at night, on a Sunday?”He thought as he opened the door.

Fuck, he should have asked who was it or at least looked by the hole in the door, now it was too late; Jin was in front of him, in his doorstep, looking rather angry, just like in the old days.

“Let me in”

”Why?”

”Kame, let me in.”

”No.”

”Kame, let me in.”

”What part of…” Kame didn't even had time to finish the sentence when Jin was already pushing him inside, closing the door with his foot. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!”

”I told you to let me in.”

”And I told you no.”

”And you know what? I don't care!” Jin said, looking straight into Kame’s eyes with a mocking smile and closer to his face than he should be.

For a second Kame didn't know what to do. Kick Jin in the balls, punch Jin and take all his frustration out on him or yell and tell Jin how much of a bastard he was being. 

”What are you doing, you moron?” Kame said, as he closed his eyes as a resignation sign and leaned his head against Jin’s chest. 

”I wanna know who she was”

”I already told you, her name is Aya.”

”Fine, I wanna know who Aya is.”The sound of Jin's voice changed as her name got pass his lips, becoming more angry and resentful. 

”Why?” Kame asked, straightening himself and looking right into Jin's eyes “Why do you want to know who is she?

”Just answer the question.”

“You know what? You are one big son of a bitch.” Kame pushed him as hard as he could, forgetting every trace of the weakness he had showed not two minutes ago ”What makes you think you can come to my house and ask me who she was as if you had any right over me.”

“I think we both know I have more right to ask you this than any other person you ever fucked in your entire life.”

“Fuck you, Jin.”

”So tell me, is she your girlfriend?? Did you kiss her??”

”Shut up.”

“Did you kiss her?”

“Yes!!! I kissed her!”

“Where?”

“What kind of question is that?”

”Where did you kiss her?”

”In the car, you moron!”

”That’s not what I meant and you know it. Don't think that I forgot that kinky side of yours.”

”You bastard!”

”Careful Kazuya, you're gonna run out of insults.”

”Just shut up... and you know what? I kissed her in the lips, on her pretty and tasty lips, and I enjoyed it so much. And how about you? Aren't you gonna share with me how your wife kiss? Oh, wait... there's no need, I already know” Kame said with venom in his voice. 

”You little bitch, that’s my wife you are talking about.”

”Don't come and use the hurt husband card... if you were truly hurt, you wouldn't be here trying to find out if I’m sleeping with someone or not.”

”So, are you?”

”For fuck's sake. Enough with the questions! Do whatever you came here to do.”

Kame didn't realize what was happening until his head hit the wall and Jin had him trapped against it.

”You make me so mad, Kamenashi... so fucking mad.”

”You know what? Why don't you show me how angry you are at me... show me Jin. ”Kame said against Jin’s ear.

And that was all it took for Jin to take him and kiss him so hard he thought his lips will start to bleed.

Kame's head hit the wall hard, but he didn't care, he just held on tight, like his life depended on it, and kissed Jin back. 

Both of them let themselves go, touching each other all over in such a desperately way Kame felt like he needed more hands to explore the body in front of him... so familiar but so new at the same time. He needed to feel Jin’s chest, his back, his arms, everything about him; he wanted to taste it all. And apparently Jin needed the same. 

Without warning he felt how Jin was lifting him, and like an unconscious reaction he wrapped his legs around Akanishi's waist, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. 

He was busy exploring Jin's mouth when a thought crossed his mind. After everything was said and done, Jin would leave, because he had someone waiting for him, unlike Kame, who was going to be left alone in his apartment all over again. He was starting to question himself when Jin interrupted his train of thought. 

”You never told me who the bitch was.”

”I already told you, her name is Aya.”

”I don't care what her name is, now,” Jin said bringing Kame's head back by pulling his hair. “You are going to tell me where you fucked her.” 

”Jin you need to stop this, you're hurting me.”

”I won't stop anything until you tell me, and I’ll fuck you everywhere she or anyone else dared to be.”

” You're one twisted son of a bitch.”

”You have no idea how twisted I can be” Jin said while he lifted Kame over the dining table. ”I'll show you, Kazuya.”

Kame felt how Jin turned him around with almost no effort, left Kame with his legs almost touching the floor and his face pasted to the table, as his pants and boxers were taken off from him making him feel really cold. Then, Kame could feel Jin's skin against his from behind, as he once again was pulled by his hair. 

”If you want me to stop, I'll stop... is up to you Kazuya. Tell me you don't want me and I'll go away,” Jin said against Kame's ear, as Kame felt he was just a second away from being taken by Akanishi. ”So, what do you say Kazuya?”

The only answer Jin got was the moan that escaped Kame's lip. 

That was all Jin needed to know. He pulled out a condom and some lube from God's knows where and before Kame could react Jin was already inside him, showing him how angry he was with him. 

Kame was lost between pleasure and pain for not being ridden in such a long time. He would never admit this to Jin, but actually, Jin had been the last men Kame ever fucked. So he grabbed at the table until his knuckles turned white and started to moan so loud that probably all his neighbors knew what was going on at his apartment, but he didn't care because it felt so fucking good. 

”God Jin, don't you dare to stop, you hear me!” 

”I thought you were angry at me.”

”God yes! And if you stop now I will fucking murder you!” All Kame got as answer was Jin moving deeper and deeper inside him, until he was sure his legs would have bruises afterward because of the thrusts and bumps against the table. 

After a while, that it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, Kame felt how Jin started to slow down, but things were far from over. 

”You didn’t tell me where you fucked her.”

”Jin...”

”Just tell me.” Jin said, thrusting hard enough for Kame to lose his breath.

”The... the kitchen.”

And then without a word Kame felt himself being lifted, and even with his eyes closed he knew he was now in one of the counters of his kitchen. 

”Open your eyes; I want you to look at me.”

And so he did.

Jin's face was incredibly red and soaked in sweat, and in his eyes Kame could see lust and desire, but also something else. It was something that reminded him of a wild animal, one that would have eaten him right there and then if he could. But Kame must have had a similar look, because Jin didn't took his eyes off him, and without looking away he made him spread his legs and put him in position to take him once again. 

This time everything felt even more intense than the first, looking at Jin right in the eye, while he felt how he keep going further and further inside him with each movement, at a steady peace. 

Kame could hear all the sounds coming from Jin's mouth, every moan of pleasure and every grunt each time Kame moved, making himself tight. 

”You missed me... admit it, no one will never fit as good as me inside you.”

”Shut up.”

”Nobody,” Jin said, thrusting inside Kame as hard as he could, ”will,” he did it again, ”fit,” and again, ”better,” and again, ”than,” and, ”me,” he finished with one final thrust.

”Yes,” Kame said, out of breath.

”What did you say? Louder Kazuya, I can’t hear you.”

”Yes!! You!!! Nobody better than you!! Now fuck me hard!! 

”Whatever you say

The counter kept moving as the two kept going at it, throwing everything to the floor, which for once Kame didn't mind. Instead he was preoccupied with spreading his legs further so Jin could have better access.

After a while, in which Kame was pretty sure tomorrow wouldn’t be able to walk, Jin decided it was time to take things to the bedroom. Once again, Kame didn't put any resistance when Jin picked him up and took him to his bedroom. Instead, he just surrounded Jin's body with his arms, while he poured desperate kisses on Jin's neck and face.   
He was in the middle of it when Jin threw him to the bed and took off the few pieces of clothe he still was wearing.  
That's how Kame found himself, completely naked in his bed, with and equally naked Jin on top of him, and Jin’s hands on each side of his head, looking down at him, tasting Kame's flushed face, and wet with sweat. Feeling how Kame tried to get his breathing under control.

”Now tell me Kazuya, when was the last time someone made you feel like this... so exposed,” Jin said, as he spread Kame’s legs with his.

Kame's answer was a deep moan, while Jin was literally rubbing himself against Kame's body.

”Jin... I want you to make me come.”  
”So it's true. I'm the only one who makes you feel like this.”  
”Yes, yes!!!!! Just you, it has always been just you.”   
”Tell me what you want and I'll give you so much more. Tell me and I'll fuck you so hard that every single person you fuck in this or any other bed will know how I am. Tell me Kazu-chan, “Jin said against his ear, “what you want me to do to you?”

Now it was Kame who was rubbing himself against Jin, arching his back and getting his hips up, in a desperate attempt to reach Jin.

”Use your words Kazu-chan,” Jin said with a smile on his face as he watched how lost in desire Kame was.

”I want... I...” Kame said, panting. ”I wanna feel you so deep and for you to make me scream so loud that everybody will know what we're doing. Make them jealous just by hearing us. I wanna feel you, and for you to do whatever you want, in any way you want it and where you want it.”

Jin just stared at him and after thinking for about five seconds, kissed Kame so hard he was pretty sure hurt one of the lips of the younger man.

Then, without a word, Jin got up and went straight to the closet, where he knew Kame kept his ties.

”You know, this one looks pretty expensive. I saw you wearing it the other day on TV, and this one too.”

Jin walked to the bed, where Kame was waiting for him in the same exact position Jin had left him. So, he sat right on Kame’s chest, took one of his wrists and tied him to the bed, as Kame started to smile when he realized what Jin was doing.

Once he was done he stopped to contemplate his work; Kame was tied to the bed, naked and with his legs wide spread. So, Jin kissed him once again before he went down and took Kame fully into his mouth. What he got in response was Kame lifting his hips, fucking Jin's mouth. 

Kame felt himself hopeless at Jin's mercy, and all he could do was moan so loud probably his whole floor knew what he was doing. 

Jin took his sweet time in tasting Kame, stopping only when Kame was about to lose it. So when he stopped, Kame couldn't stop himself from moving up and down, wanting more and for Jin to finish the job, which Jin found damn sexy as he watched Kame begging for more. 

He waited until Kame cooled down a little, even if his moans hadn´t stopped. 

”I forgot you were such a screamer baby,” Jin said, as he started kissing Kame everywhere around his legs, his stomach, his chest, arms and neck and finally his face and mouth. “Such a screamer,” he said into Kame’s mouth. 

”Jin... please. I need... I need...”

”What do you need?”

”I need you inside me, NOW!!!!”

So Jin took his legs and pulled him up, and once again, without warning and just in one movement, was inside him, moving fast and hard. He kept his rhythm steady as Kame's screams kept getting louder and louder, until finally he came inside him and Kame did the same, making a mess between them. 

Both were panting hard, trying to get their breaths back. And Jin fell, tired, on top of Kame and buried his head on the younger's neck. 

“Damn, that was fantastic.”

“I know.”

“Now, you'll remember me every time you bring someone to this bed. Because nobody is gonna be as good as me.”

Jin’s words brought Kame back to the reality of what he had just done and how he had done it. They had started so mad at each other. He was so furious with Jin, because he had no right to come to his apartment and ask for explanations about if he was fucking Aya or not, not when Jin had lost every right over his love and sex life when he had put that stupid ring in his finger, the same ring he hadn’t had the decency to take off before fucking him around his apartment. He was so angry, and he had ended up begging Jin to make him come, like a slut.

“Take this off me.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re gonna get all shy on me. Not after what we just did.”

“Seriously Jin, take it off.”

Jin took the ties off and Kame got up to find himself a robe.

“You need to leave.”

“What? Why? I was waiting for round two.” Jin said, smiling tiredly.

“There’s not gonna be a round two or any more rounds. You need to leave, and never come back.”

“What? You’re gonna tell me you didn’t like it? Because after all the begging and the screaming, I’m so not gonna believe you.”

“You can’t do this Jin; we can’t do this to each other. Are you gonna show up here angry and jealous every time I have a date?”

“Of course not…”

“What are you gonna do when I find someone I want to marry.”

“C’mon Kame…”

“You did it, why can’t I? Why can’t I find a pretty girl and marry her? You know I will.”

“You won´t love her.”

“But at least I’ll be faithful, which is more than I can say about you.”

“Hey! It takes two to play this game.”

“But you are the one with a wife and a baby at home, not me. I can still do whatever the hell I want, and fuck whoever I want.”

“So what? This is our “goodbye fuck”?”

“Yes. I think it is.”

“You’re the biggest son of a bitch I’ve ever met. And you know you’re lying to yourself. This,” Jin said, pointing to himself and then at Kame, “is gonna happen once, twice and as many times as you and I want it to happen.“

“I won’t let it happen again.”

“Keep telling yourself that. You want me and you know it.”

“What about you? Do you want me?”

“Yes…”

“But not enough to leave everything for me.”

“No, you know I can’t do that.”

“Then get out and don’t come back! You have no right to come and screw me like this. I was fine without you, and now what… I’m just a screaming slut, right?”

“Fuck you Kame.”

“Too late, you already fucked me, remember? Now go!”

Jin picked up his clothes, making himself presentable before heading to the door, knowing that Kame was behind him. So before he opened the door, he turned around and pushed Kame against the wall.

“You know?” Jin breathed in his ear.“You can say whatever you want, but you loved it, every second of it, and you will be craving for me, sooner than later.” With one of his fingers Jin started to trace Kame’s skin, taking advantage that at some point the robe had opened, hiding nothing to his sight.”Even if you keep lying to yourself, Kame, I’ll be right here, fucking your brains out, reminding you of who do you belong to,” Jin said, before going through the door, closing it behind him.

“Don’t count on it, and don’t forget to buy diapers on your way home you bastard!!!” Kame yelled, getting no answer in return.

“How could I be so stupid?” Kame kept repeating over and over again as he slid down the wall until he was sitting at the floor of his now empty apartment.

“He’s right… I’m screwed…” Kame said, hitting his head against the wall.


End file.
